poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Phantom Thieves of Hearts
The Phantom Thieves of Hearts, also known simply as the Phantom Thieves, is a group of Persona Users in Persona 5. Sick of the deception, hypocrisy and corruption around them, the Phantom Thieves are devoted to "stealing" the corrupt hearts of "evil" adults in order to change and reform society for the better, although they have also targeted teenagers such as Kazuya Makigami and Futaba Sakura. At one point, the player can name the group which will be shown on calling cards and online features with the default name of "The Phantoms". It is subjective whether or not the Phantom Thieves are "right" or "wrong." While some view them as heroes who fight criminals and save the day, Goro Akechi deems them to be criminals themselves who have no right to forcefully change the hearts of people. With the increasing numbers of their target's hearts changed, the Phantom Thieves begin to struggle with the question of whether the end justifies the means, questioning the morality of their "justice," and their determination to reform society often wavers as a result. This is especially true after Kunikazu Okumura's death, as the Phantom Thieves are labeled violent murderers by society and become despised by many. Members *Akira Kurusu (Joker) *Ann Takamaki (Panther) *Ryuji Sakamoto (Skull) *Yusuke Kitagawa (Fox) *Makoto Niijima (Queen) *Futaba Sakura (Oracle) *Haru Okumura (Noir) *Goro Akechi (Crow) *Kasumi Yoshizawa (Swan) *Morgana (Mona) New Members *Hifumi Togo (Mythos) *Sae Niijima (Arbiter) *Shiho Suzui (Velocity) *Yuuki Mishima (Shark) *Shinya Oda (King) *Sadayo Kawakami (Enigma) *Chihaya Mifune (Raven) *Roscoe (Hachiko) Gallery Phantom Thieves.png|The Phantom Thieves of Hearts Phantom Thieves of Hearts.jpg|The Phantom Thieves of Hearts ThievesLeft.png|The Phantom Thieves of Hearts Phantom Thieves of Hearts2.jpg|The Phantom Thieves of Hearts Akira Kurusu.png|Akira Kurusu Phantom Akira.png|Joker (Akira Kurusu) P5 Goro Akechi.png|Goro Akechi Phantom thief crow.png|Crow (Goro Akechi) P5 Futaba Sakura.png|Futaba Sakura P5 Futaba Sakura, Phantom Thief.png|Oracle (Futaba Sakura) Anne takamaki.png|Ann Takamaki Panther Ann.png|Panther (Ann Takamaki) Ryuji Sakamoto.png|Ryuji Sakamoto P5_Ryuji_Sakomoto,_Phantom_Thief.png|Skull (Ryuji Sakamoto) P5 Makoto Nijima.png|Makoto Niijima P5 Makoto Nijima, Phantom Thief.png|Queen (Makoto Niijima) Yusuke-Kitagawa.png|Yusuke Kitagawa P5 Yusuke Kitagawa, Phantom Thief.png|Fox (Yusuke Kitagawa) P5 Haru Okumura.png|Haru Okumura P5 Haru Okumura, Phantom Thief.png|Noir (Haru Okumura) Persona 5 Royal Kasumi (1).png|Kasumi Yoshizawa Kasumi phantom.png|Swan (Kasumi Yoshizawa) P5_Morgana.png|Morgana P5_Morgana_character_artwork.png|Mona (Morgana) Shiho Suzui.png|Shiho Suzui Shiho Velocity.png|Velocity (Shiho Suzui) Sae body.png|Sae Niijima Arbiter-Sae-Niijima.png|Arbiter (Sae Niijima) Hifumi Togo.png|Hifumi Togo Hifumi Togo (Mythos).png|Mythos (Hifumi Togo) Sadayo Kawakami.png|Sadayo Kawakami Enigma (Sadayo Kawakami).png|Enigma (Sadayo Kawakami) Chihaya Mifune.png|Chihaya Mifune Raven (Chihaya Mifune).png|Raven (Chihaya Mifune) YuukiMishima.png|Yuuki Mishima Persona5-Shark.png|Shark (Yuuki Mishima) Trivia *The Phantom Thieves will reunite again after Sonic's Adventures of Persona 5 and go on new adventures with Lilo & Stitch and their friends in the future. *Starting in the crossover adventures, new members will join the Phantom Thieves, like Sae, Shiho, Hifumi, Sadayo, Shinya and Chihaya. Category:HEROES Category:HEROINES Category:Thieves Category:Phantom Thieves of Hearts Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures team Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Persona Characters Category:Persona Heroes Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Legendary heroes Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Category:Anime Heroes Category:Anime Heroines Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Videogame Characters Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Persona Teams Category:Eight Guardians of Light Category:Eight Warriors of Light Category:Nine Warriors of Light Category:Nine Guardians of Light Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Phantom Thieves Category:Ten Guardians of Light Category:Eleven Guardians of Light Category:Eleven Warriors of Light